The Spirit of Radio
by RaisedOnRadio
Summary: Song inspired drabbles. Start when the music does, stop when it ends - like musical chairs. Contains as many characters, scenarios, and genres my playlist can dish out.
1. The Spirit of Radio

Hello! A couple of people in the Ghost Hunt fandom (narukietyam and peacegirl731) recently did this type of prompts, and I really wanted to try it out.

The best thing about these drabbles are you don't need to know the song to enjoy them. Each drabble only contains what the song made me feel and think at the time – I bet if you did the same song it would come out completely different. Oh, and I use 'drabble' loosely here – the word counts vary from each one.

The concept: put your mp3 player on shuffle, and write whatever comes to mind, whether it flows with the song or not. When the song stops, so do you!

It was kind of exhilarating, because you have to come up with something and write quickly! I'm a type of person who normally has trouble putting the thoughts on paper, and this didn't allow me to analyze every word.

The story is marked as complete since each drabble is in its own right, but let me know if you want me to continue through reviews, favs, or follows. :-)

...

* * *

...

_**1.**_

_Mai – _

Mai had to wonder why, of all the men in the world, she had to yearn for the one who could care less about being a hero.

But then, he was always there when she was in trouble, like when a ceiling was falling on her, or when she tumbled into the sewer. He didn't have to be there. But he had been. He certainly wasn't a knight in shining armor, but he was her savior, in his own way.

_Holding Out for a Hero – Bonnie Tyler_

...

_**2.**_

_Gene – _

It was an accident, not moving on. He knew it would be in his best interest to help his brother find his body, to find closure. But he couldn't help Noll find his killer, so what was closure, anyway?

But closure became the excuse, and it was breaking Gene's heart that he finally had to let go of the girl, and she would never know who he had really been.

Because of this girl, passing on didn't seem so important now.

He wanted to stay with her, even if it meant avoiding his own salvation. He had always told himself he didn't believe in heaven and hell, anyway.

But if heaven was being by this girl's side…

…Hell was leaving it.

_Bat out of Hell – Meatloaf_

...

_**3.**_

_Mai – _

When I was fifteen, I was hired into the strange job of ghost hunting. I ended up spending a year with a boss just a year older than me, who I knew from the very beginning I was falling for.

But it ended like a movie scene, the boy asking me if I loved him – or his dead brother.

My heart shattered as he smiled, his brother's face identical to it.

_Telluride – Tim McGraw_

...

_**4. **_

_Caution: Possible Spoilers for White Heart series _

_Noll – _

Noll gave the companion of the female client a fleeting glance. What did this man think this was, a mystery novel? Noll knew why he was here. The man – obviously an undercover cop – was holding Noll suspect in Gene's death. How inconvenient. The psychics-versus-the-police was an old game indeed. Either they believed in the paranormal, or they didn't. There was no in between.

_Games without Frontiers – Peter Gabriel_

...

_**5.**_

_Noll – _

Why are you still here? Noll thought, watching Mai speak to the client. Haven't I hurt you enough?

She goaded him into at least looking at the potential case, and he took the papers from her hands. Snatched them, actually.

Her grin was wicked. She hadn't changed.

Or maybe she had. There was an air of confidence about her now. She had grown into a woman in the time since he had left.

I'm not saying I'm sorry, Noll thought.

But maybe, one day, we'll make it.

_Closer to the Edge - 30 Seconds to Mars_

...

_**6.**_

_Noll – _

The other research groups looked at the SPR in distain.

Noll ignored them. The most aggravating part of this case was he was certain someone, at any moment, was going to pull the illusion he was maintaining, gasping, "The real Oliver Davis!"

He really needed to have a talk with Madoka.

_You're Going Down – Sick Puppies_


	2. The Beat Goes On

_**7.**_

_Mai – _

Mai had read all the shojo mangas. She was very glad Naru didn't actually go to her school. She didn't think she would be able to fight off the roving bands of fan girls. They looked dangerous.

At least, according to the manga.

_Beat It – Michael Jackson_

...

_**8.**_

_Yasu – _

Yasu watched Masako as she watched Naru as he ignored her. It was a strange circle, like a spinning wheel. What was she trying to do? he wondered. It was never going to work.

Hey, he thought, I'm right here, when you need someone to talk to.

_Roll To Me – Del Amitri_

...

_**9.**_

_Ayako – _

Just don't, Ayako thought. Just don't look at me like that. I'm mad at you. Beyond mad.

It didn't work. Get over it. We tried, but we are two very strong-willed people. And don't forget you were the one who wanted to move on. I've gone kind of numb; I really should get this lack of heartbeat checked.

Don't come up behind me and whisper in my ear. I'm still mad at you.

Don't take advantage of the fact I'll probably get over it.

_Nah! – Shania Twain_

...

_**10.**_

_Mai – _

He's coming back from England today. No, no, no. I can't be excited. I might disrupt the bandages over my heart, and break open the still raw wound beneath them.

_Rolling in the Deep – Adele_

...

_**11.**_

_Mai – _

Across the haunted lake, people were dancing around a small bonfire. Mai wondered how they could be so happy.

They looked like spirits, their silhouettes and shadows twisting, turning, limbs and hair flying.

She wished she could join them in the carefree dance, just for one night.

But she was afraid to pass by the lake in the dark.

_Spirit in the Night – Manfred Mann's Earth Band_

...

_**12.**_

_Noll and Gene –_

Gene loved traveling. Noll was slightly glad they weren't older, which kept Gene out of the bars and other dangerous corners of the town.

While the lecture or exorcism they were attending was the only thing important to Noll, Gene would have been glad to run wild when the business was over, creating any scandal he could get his hands in. And if Noll wasn't careful, he would be dragged in.

_ One Night in Bangkok – Murray Head_


	3. Music Again

_**13.**_

_Noll – _

I want to pretend I don't feel.

But unfortunately, I do.

Every case I've ever taken that ended badly left a pinprick on my heart. I feel like I'm full of holes. They won't scab over and heal.

I wish I could say Gene left a tear, but I'm afraid it was only a tiny wound the same as the others.

How could my brother's wound be the same as the others? Maybe I don't feel after all.

_Scars – Rush_

...

_**14. **_

_Madoka – _

Madoka was going to handle the Japanese branch of the SPR while Naru was in England.

Lin was going back to England too, and he didn't know when he was coming back.

Should she go back to him? Did their love wear out without her noticing?

It had been a hard year, but she thought they had sworn up and down it would last, no matter what.

_Can Love Stand the Test – Bonnie Riatt & Don Henley_

...

_**15.**_

_Mai – _

I'll be right here, Mai thought. When you find who you want to be, maybe – hopefully – it'll include me.

I understand if it doesn't, but meanwhile, keep me in mind, all right?

_Come Back to Me – David Cook_

...

**16.**

_Mai – _

Masako had known all of Naru's secrets. Sure, she hadn't been told the secrets personally, but she had upheld the lies smoothly.

But suddenly, Mai was privy to the largest secret of them all. Naru's brother was a twin. And he was dead.

Mai could feel the tears streaming down her face. She wished she could be wrapped up and blindfolded by the sweet, far-from-little lies again.

_Little Lies – Fleetwood Mac_

...

_**17.**_

_Mai – _

It was summer when Mai met him. Summer had been Mai's favorite season since forever.

Spirits, ghosts and demons haunted and chilled her for the rest of the year, but she had the warmth of summer to look forward to.

The next summer, she found out the one in her dreams was dead.

Summer had been tainted, forever.

_Summer Fly – Hayley Westenra_


	4. Rock On

**18.**

_Mai – _

Mai felt like she should celebrate.

Or something.

For it was the day her heart didn't flip-flop when Naru walked by.

She often wondered if she was pushing it, calling what she had felt for Naru love. She had thought having him return the feeling was all she had wanted.

But it just didn't matter, for it was over now.

_It Must Have Been Love – Roxette_

…

**19. **

_Ayako –_

Takigawa had his arm around Ayako, the other one gesturing wildly as he described how life will be, once they were together. It sounded vaguely like a comic. A shojo comic.

He had made up his mind. All she had to do was make up hers.

_Sunshine Superman – Donovan_

…

**20. **

_Masako –_

Nineteen-year-old Masako had never felt as out of place as she had when she went to a seminar in the United States. The seminar had been fine. Professional.

It was going back to the hotel, seeing two tall, blonde women going out to the bar in their head-long heels. Masako wasn't in a kimono, just jeans and a blouse. For half-a-second, she had wondered what it would be like to join them, but quickly backed off as the guy with them turned and winked at her.

_All American Nightmare – Hinder_

_(Misheard Lyrics alert! Always thought he said "head-long heels", but found out he actually says "hell on heels". So I shall describe Head-long Heels as such: if you trip, you'll be sent head-long into the ground. Yeah…)_

…

**21.**

_Noll –_

He would never admit that he would have preferred to say goodbye to Gene in dream form, like Mai, instead of the body they had retrieved from the lake.

It was a grim goodbye to be forever etched in his mind.

_Grim Goodbye – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

…

**22. **

_Noll –_

Noll felt Masako lean on his arm, thoroughly enjoying herself, especially on the fact that she could sense Mai's face pressed against the office window above them.

He was glad the TV star was too young to consider a diamond ring good blackmail.

_Baby I'm A Leavin' You – Journey_

…

**23. **

_Noll –_

Rumor has it on some nights you can see the glow of a cigarette when visiting James Dean's gravesite.

Noll found himself standing in front of Gene's headstone one night, expecting something similar.

_Rock On – Def Leppard (cover)_

…

**24. **

_Mai –_

I've decided that Naru is like a peppermint – hot and cold all at the same time.

_Peppermint Twist – Joey Dee_

…

**25. **

_Mai –_

I straightened, trying to add a little to my height as I leveled a stare at Naru. Calling it a glare would be too immature. I'm not going to surrender; don't you think we're worth it?

It's like I can hear a snare drum, urging me onwards.

_My Heart Beats for Love – Miley Cyrus_

…

_**26. **_

_John –_

Even in a church there was gossip, and it followed John around everywhere when he first moved to Japan.

A foreigner. A _blonde _foreigner. Oh, he's not going to last long.

Thankfully, at the time John couldn't understand half of the talk anyway.

_Talk Talk – Talk Talk_

…

**27. **

_Noll –_

Mai was in love with a concept, a smile, a dream.

A _ghost._

Noll found himself repeating those words on the way home to England.

It was not possible for her to actually be in love with _him_.

_Daisy's Love – David Alyassin_

_..._

* * *

…

Note: I had been using a smaller playlist the first time, so I expanded it to almost my whole iPod. I'm not sure why, maybe I like to torture myself…? I keep finding songs I barely remember. Definitely a challenge!

Thanks to all the reviews! I wanted to make a note to one of Coriana's reviews, about the song "Summer Fly" by Hayley Westenra. It was kind of freaky that it came up on the shuffle! A long time ago, I had come across an AMV for Ghost Hunt with the same song on accident – I had been looking up the artist, not animes. The anime stuck in my head until I finally watched it. I don't remember who made the AMV or if it's still around, but thank you to the one who made it – it's what started it all for my Ghost Hunt passion! ;-)


End file.
